


Christmases like These

by sugasawamura



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Cute Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, F/M, Karasuno, Karasuno Family, M/M, Married Couple, Multi, Parenthood, Team Dad Sawamura Daichi, Team Mom Sugawara Koushi, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:48:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27202696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugasawamura/pseuds/sugasawamura
Summary: The feeling of the mattress dipping down should’ve told Sugawara Koushi his very excited son was up.-----Just some DaiSuga family Christmas fluff.Please enjoy!!DO NOT REPOST ONTO OTHER SITES!
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Shimizu Kiyoko/Tanaka Ryuunosuke
Comments: 4
Kudos: 82





	Christmases like These

**Author's Note:**

> I won't put them here so you can read this 1,000+ word fanfic right away instead :) so please read the end notes!

Christmases like These

* * *

The feeling of the mattress dipping down should’ve told Sugawara Koushi his very excited son was up. Sugawara was tired of course and wanted to sleep longer, it was a long night, preparing and finishing the little details for Christmas morning. His husband, Daichi Sawamura, was beside Suga, out like a rock so he didn’t even notice or feel his son poking him in the side.

“It’s Christmas! It’s Christmas!” Their 5-year-old son, Daiga, jumped repeatedly on the bed as he chanted the phase. Sugawara chuckled as he heard Daichi stir.

“Come here.” Daichi tiredly said and held out his hand so his son could grab a hold of it. Daiga grabbed Daichi’s hand and stopped jumping so he could lay between his parents.

“Can’t we open presents right now, papa?” Daiga looked at Daichi as Sugawara rested his hand on the Daiga’s back.

“Give us a minute to wake up...it is 5 in the morning. I’m surprised you got up this early.” Sugawara flashed a smile at his son as Daichi sat up and turned on the lamp that sat on the nightstand beside the bed. Daiga nodded eagerly and watched Sugawara sit up and run a hand through his silvery ash hair.

“I mean, your daddy and I could make you go back to bed.” Daichi grinned at his son who gasped and shook his head fast.

“No! Daddy, you said last night!” Daiga panicked and turned to look at Suga, taking his other father seriously as Sugawara stifled his laugh.

“Daichi, stop tormenting our son. Of course, we can go open presents.” Suga told his energetic son as Daiga jumped off, running out of their room.

“Hmm. Merry Christmas.” Suga leaned over to kiss his husband.

“Merry Christmas to you, too.” Daichi smiled and stood up to make the bed. “Wonder what the team is doing.” Sugawara mumbled as Daichi let out a gentle laugh.

“Love how you call them ‘team’ still after all of these years and they’re probably all still sleeping. Well, who am I kidding, Tanaka or Nishinoya are probably up right now. Aashi is probably-”

“It’s also adorable how you still know them all so well.” Sugawara giggled as Daichi rolled his eyes with a slight redness on his cheeks.

“I was the captain, I had to know them well.” Daichi stated as Sugawara hummed in response.

“Well, I was the vice-captain so I had to know how to address them-” In a fast moment, Daichi collapsed back on the bed, bringing Suga with him. With Daichi between Suga’s legs, it was hard to escape him. Laughing loudly, Sugawara continued to fight off Daichi’s fingers, jabbing him in the ribs, a terrible attempt at tickling the young man.

“Always having a snarky comment huh, Koushi?” Daichi let out his deep laugh as Sugawara nodded.

“Uh-huh.” Suga huffed out and the both of them caught their breath and looked into each other’s eyes. Daichi rested his hands at Suga’s sides and laid on top of him. Sugawara being the little tease he is, he heaved out of breath on purpose, in response, Daichi grunted at Suga’s dramatic response.

“M’ tired. Daiga is never up this early usually. I know it’s Christmas but 5 in the morning is a tad extreme, Koushi.” Daichi mumbled into Suga’s chest.

“It’s Christmas, babe. I mean, I know it’s early and I’m so tired but Christmas is a wonderful thing as a kid-”

“Daddy! Papa! Present time!” Daiga came running in, his favorite blanket wrapped around him. “Present time! Present time!” Daiga repeated another phrase again as he practically jumped off the walls. Daichi rolled off of Suga and stood up once again as Suga did the same. Daichi started to fold the blanket on the bed but Sugawara dismissed it.

“Let’s worry about that later,” Sugawara smiled and looked over at his son who was still running around, “let’s go open up those presents.”

_The Karasuno Crows_

_Nishinoya : MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!! Daichi and Sugawara, make sure you tell my little libero that he needs to open Aashi and my present first!! _

_Kageyama : We’ve been over this guys...Daiga isn’t a libero, he's going to be an amazing setter like me. _

_Nishinoya: PLEASEE no he isn’t, he has the Sugawara Koushi short genes in him! Short guys like us stick together being liberos. _

_Tsukishima: You have no say in this, Noya. You’re short yourself. He’ll be a middle blocker. Like me smh plus Suga isn’t that short. _

_Hinata: Guys! Let’s focus on the fact that it’s Christmas! Merry Christmas everyone <3 Aashi: Yes! Mercy Christmas everyone! _

_Tanaka: No no….(btw merry Christmas) but like Daiga is going to learn to be like me, amazing and drawing all the ladies in like honey and flies. _

_Tsukishima: You literally admitted in high school no girls paid attention to you. Tanaka: I didn’t ask you. And besides, I married Kiyoko...I’m doing something right. _

_Kiyoko : Don’t flatter yourself, love. _

_Yamaguchi: OHHH anyways, like Hinata says, merry Christmas! I miss you all, wish we could’ve gotten together this year and Tsukishima, come back to bed before our daughter wakes us up._

“You look...disturbed.” Sugawara looked up from his phone too see Daichi pouring coffee into his white mug. Sugawara blinked and set his phone on the kitchen counter beside him.

“I mean, the groupchat is a mess, I mean it usually is. They’re arguing what position Daiga will be when he’s older and then they started talking about girls.” Sugawara explained as Daichi smirked.

“Hmm, that usually happens on the daily.”

“I don’t why it does...ever since Noya-”

“Daddy and Papa! You said we can open presents! Stop making me wait!” Their impatient child stood in the doorway in the kitchen, crossing his arms, trying to pout but the excitement still lingered in his eyes. Giggling, Sugawara covered his mouth as Daichi walked to lift up his son in his arms.

“Okay, okay, little buddy. Let’s finally go.”

“Noya said we have to let you open his and Aashi’s gift first.” Sugawara told his husband and son.

“I feel like he tells us this every year.” Daichi flatly said as Sugawara shook his head.

“It’s Nishiyona, love. What do you expect?” Sugawara walked beside Daichi as they made their way to the living room where their decent sized tree waited in all of its glory. Sugawara loved decorating for Christmas so he of course went all out. The tree had a color scheme, green, red and silver with the classic color Christmas tree lights wrapped around the tree. As Daiga shouted happily and danced in the living room and Daichi knelt before the tree and examined the presents, Sugawara looked outside and smiled brightly with a small gasp on his lips.

A white Christmas. It was such a rare occurrence but when it does happen, it makes everything a lot more magical. The fat and bright snowflakes fell on the ground and covered it like a blanket. They would all have to go play in it later.

“We’re waiting for you, daddy!” Sugawara heard Daiga shout. Sugawara admired the snow for a little moment more and walked into the living room.

“I’m here, remember, open up the one from Noya and Aashi first,” Sugawara told his son again, taking a seat next to Daichi on the small coach. The little boy with silver hair like Suga and brown eyes like Daichi, sat on the floor, cross legged, and reached to grab the big blue bag with a name tagged addressed to him.

“It says _, for our little libero and ace, from your favorite uncles_!” Daiga read and held up the little note that was tied to the handle.

Sugawara pulled out his phone to record this moment because Nishinoya and Aashi loved seeing Daiga’s reaction to their gifts. Daiga tore out the blue tissue paper and pulled out another note and handed it to his father as he continued to open the gift.

“ _One day, you’ll be playing for Karasuno like how your parents did, carrying their legacy so Aashi and I are going to help you start._ ” Daichi read the second note with a large smile on his face as his son pulled out a kid sized Karasuno volleyball club jacket and shouted gleefully.

“Look! Look! A jacket like yours! I can play volleyball in it!” Daiga jumped up and down, barely containing his excitement. Sugawara and Daichi both nodded, both with pride in their eyes, knowing their son loved the game as much as they did.

“Let’s try it on, sweetie.” Sugawara handed his phone to Daichi, stood up and walked over to his son and had Daiga hold out his arms. Slipping on the jacket on Daiga’s arms, Sugawara zipped up the jacket slowly and allowed the happy tears to come to his eyes as Daiga spun around in it.

“Already making your daddy cry at the age of 5.” Daichi joked behind him as Suga wiped his eyes with his palm and sent a sharp glare to his lover.

“I can’t help it...we’re done with Karasuno but our son is just getting started with it.” Sugawara responded and pulled Daiga in a tight hug as Daiga wrapped his little arms around Sugawara’s body.

Daichi nodded with understanding and smiled, happy tears like Suga’s, came to his eyes.

With a shaky breath, Sugawara walked back to the couch as Daichi stopped the recording and sent the video to Aashi and Nishinoya.

“Let’s open up the next gift.” Daichi confirmed as Daiga grabbed the gift from Tanaka and Kiyoko.

As the day went on, more volleyball gifts came to Daiga, like a volleyball, a jersey, and a poster of his favorite professional team, plus a lot of other gifts as well.

Daichi and Sugawara loved every second of it, seeing their son’s face light up as he tore open the wrapping paper or removed the tissue paper. It’s why Sugawara and Daichi both loved this holiday, it made them all closer, made them reflect on the past and memories while making new ones because that’s what Christmas is all about.

**Author's Note:**

> OKAYYY IF THAT WAS BAD, I AM SO SORRY  
> also I am so sorry about the length but I hope I fed you with some needed DaiSuga fluff it lacked.  
> this is my first published fanfiction so please excuse me if there are any errors :) (especially spelling ones)  
> and then if you have any constructive criticism, please leave it! I love your comments!
> 
> hey so if you loved this and want to make a tik tik on it (you don't have too, I just love people praising other people's fanfics), please do and credit me!  
> My tik tok is @teammomsugawara so let me know!


End file.
